darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
348
Julia prepares another treatment to reverse the aging that Barnabas has experienced with his hands; however, the experiment fails and Barnabas ages even more. Synopsis Teaser : Dawn has not yet come to Collinwood. The Earth hovers between night and day as though terrified of bringing into being the days and nights that lie ahead. But time is indifferent to terror, and the Earth obeys the primeval command creating nights and days, creating a moment when fear no longer stalks... but stops to strike. David Collins watches Carolyn Stoddard sleeping. He reaches out to touch her and, startled awake, Carolyn screams. David tells her he only wanted to make sure she wasn't dead. Act I Although he cannot explain it, David is frightened that Carolyn is in danger. He insists on giving his cousin the toy soldier given to him by Sarah Collins in order to keep Carolyn safe. Having heard Carolyn's scream, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard comes in to check on her. She is immediately disturbed by David's troubling behavior. But Carolyn kisses David goodnight and thanks him for the gift. Alone with her mother, Carolyn despairs that David is getting worse. Elizabeth agrees and worries that she will have to send her nephew away from Collinwood. Act II Meanwhile, at the Old House, Barnabas Collins examines his hands - both of which have now aged. Dr. Julia Hoffman is relieved the vampire has given up the idea of watching the sunrise and urges him to return to his coffin. She has no way of knowing if the side effect of the advanced treatment is temporary or not. Barnabas reaches out to take her hands, and Julia flinches. He grips her throat, showing her he still has the strength to take her life. Barnabas releases her and gives Julia only one night to find a way to reverse what has happened to him. Although she protests for more time, Julia has an idea on how to counteract the process. Barnabas insists on another treatment the following night. Act III Next day, Carolyn examines the toy soldier and is startled when Sarah appears in her room. Sarah begs her not to send David away. She tells Carolyn that David's behavior stems from the fact no one believes his stories. David is telling the truth, she insists, and when Carolyn begins to question the little girl about Barnabas, Elizabeth knocks on the door. Sarah disappears before Elizabeth comes into the room. Rattled by her ghostly encounter, Carolyn tells her mother they shouldn't send David away after all. Elizabeth deduces something has happened to change Carolyn's mind. Carolyn asks her to trust her and to wait a few days before making a decision about David. Elizabeth reluctantly agrees. Carolyn hears Sarah playing London Bridge on her flute, confirming for her that she is doing the right thing. Act IV Toy soldier in hand, Carolyn goes to David's room to return it. He insists that she needs the toy solider for protection, but Carolyn tells him about her visit with Sarah. This news upsets David greatly. Sarah appeared to Dr. Dave Woodard... and he died. David fears the same thing will happen to Carolyn. He breaks down in tears, and tries to convince his cousin that everything he told about Sarah and Barnabas was a lie. But Carolyn has seen Sarah and believes his stories are true. She promises to help David. Meanwhile, at the Old House, Barnabas urges Julia to hurry with the treatment. Julia hopes Barnabas understands that, no matter what happens, all she ever wished for him was good. But Barnabas believes her sole interest is in the success of the experiment. With a hint of hesitance, Julia begins the treatment. Time passes, and, once the treatment is over, Julia cries out in horror... Barnabas has completely aged into a 172 year-old man. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: For most men, time moves slowly; so very slowly. They don't even realize it. But time has revealed itself to me in a very special way. Time is a rushing, howling wind raging past me; withering me in one relentless blast and then continues on. I have been sitting here passively, submissive to its rage, watching its work. Listen. Time, howling, withering. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * David Henesy as David Collins * Sharon Smyth as Sarah Collins * Peter Murphy as Barnabas Collins Background information and notes Production * Final episode written by Joe Caldwell until 986. * There are no cast and crew credited for this episode. * Stand-in Peter Murphy appears at the end of the episode as the back of Barnabas' aged head. Story * When Carolyn comes out of her room into the hallway, she comes out of the last door on the left, the same door that in earlier episodes was the door to Victoria's room. (This is likely to be another corridor that happens to look the same.) * GHOSTWATCH: Sarah's ghost appears to Carolyn. * TIMELINE: Day 132 takes place. It was "last night" when Barnabas' hands withered. 5am: Julia and Barnabas in the laboratory. Day 133 begins, and will end in 349. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Barnabas demands that Julia restore him after he begins to age, he holds out a wrinkled hand to her, and you can see that the edge of the fake skin that covers his real hand ends just short of his shirt sleeve. * When Carolyn is in her room talking to Elizabeth after Sarah disappears, Carolyn puts the toy soldier on her dresser, and it falls to the floor with a noisy clatter. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 348 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 348 - Mission Accomplished0348